Me acuerdo
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Song fic, compuesto por el mismo nombre


**Bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo y vengo con este nuevo song fic, espero que les guste y lo disfruten **

**Me acuerdo…**

_Un Guacamayo azul, de 15 años, estaba paseando por la playa, y de su ojo se cayó una lágrima, de fondo solo se podía escuchar la brisa y las olas del mar, toda la playa estaba vacía, El guacamayo solo tenía que recordar lo que le había pasado hace unos meses _

_He aquí mi presencia__  
__pues he prometido que venía a verte aunque estuviera afligido__  
__cogiste el camino de la separación__  
__y tú no sabes cómo eso afecta mi corazón_

_Estaban El guacamayo y una guacamaya muy hermosa con plumas brillantes, ambos estaban paseando juntos, pero algo paso un guacamayo escarlata paso a lado y vio a la guacamaya con ojos de lujuria, mientras caminaba sensualmente, la guacamaya se quedo hipnotizada por los sensuales movimientos, al igual que por esos ojos que le llamaban todo iba bien hasta que algo interrumpió su transe, fue su pareja y por supuesto el estaba muy celoso _

-A ¿Quién mirabas?- le dijo el bien celoso- Que acaso no ves que yo estoy aquí-la guacamaya empezó a enojarse-

-Yo puedo ver a quien me dé la gana- le dijo ella-

-A si y ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con él? De seguro ha de ser mucho mejor que yo en la cama no crees-Le dijo haciendo señas de que se valla y la guacamaya empezó a llorar-

-Bien me voy con, pero antes recuerda que no encontraras a nadie igual que yo-le dijo y ella empezó a volar, el guacamayo le vio alejarse por el horizonte, era de tarde a sí que podía ver su silueta negra, junto el magnífico atardecer

-Hembras ¿Quién las necesita?-Dijo y se fue volando por el otro lado

_Dios mío ayúdame, y nunca permitas__  
__que mi alma se destroce con esta visita__  
__mi mujer no me escucha, estando ahí acostada__  
__no me mira no me abraza no me dice nada_

_El guacamayo estaba arrepentido por lo que le dijo a la hembra, a si que fue a buscarla, la busco por todos lados pero no la encontraba, no hasta que decidió buscar por el nido de soltera de ella, pero cuando llego lo que vio no le gusto _

-Perla…-Dijo el suave tratando de llamar a su ex pareja, pero ella no le contestaba él se adentro mas al nido.-Perla ¿estás aquí? Vengo a disculpa….- no pudo terminar por lo que vio, vio a su pareja muerta, tenía sangre, la cara era de sufrimiento, sus plumas estaba muy pegajosas al igual que las de cerca del estomago, olía muy raro, ella fue violada y fue matada y alado de ella estaban plumas rojas, Blu se enfureció y no pudo más y grito a los 4 vientos- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- Blu se puso a llorar

_Culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas__  
__haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza__  
__porque no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal__  
__ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar_

_Blu estaba en el frio suelo, llorando amargadamente y se puso a recordar todo lo que él había hecho mal, y todo lo que no tuvo que hacer, el recordó…_

**Flashback**

_El avión estaba a punto de estrellarse pero se inclino tanto que perla término saliendo despavorida del avión gritando el nombre de su amor _

-BLUUU-Dijo ella mientras caía del avión, Blu no alcanzo a rescatarla, pero tuvo que tomar 2 decisiones morir solo o morir alado de quien amaba, a si que se lanzo del avión-

-Mientras caía recordó el miedo de porque no podía volar, el estaba cayendo de su nido hacia al piso, el volvió a la realidad y empezó a gritar, hasta que alcanzo a perla-Blu estás loco ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-No podía dejarte ir, estamos encadenados, perla ¿lo olvidas?- perla no resistió mas y beso a blu en el primero y último beso de esa pareja, pero cuando todo estaba perdido, blu empezó a sentir el ritmo de su corazón mientras empezaba a abrir lentamente sus alas y empezó a volar justo antes de que llegaran al mar, El no lo podía creer-Ohhhh-

-Blu estás volando- le dijo ella muy emocionada-

**Fin de Flashback **

_Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro__  
__las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo__  
__y así sucesivamente pude perder__  
__la gente habla sin parar sin tan siquiera saber_

_Al siguiente día todos ya sabían de la muerte de perla, pero lo que no sabían fue quien la causo, y todos apuntaron y señalaron que Blu la mato, Blu se levanto y decidió ir a contarle a Rafael lo que paso pero no le recibieron muy bien que digamos _

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Por qué matates a perla?- le dijo el bien alterado-

-Yo no la mate-Le dijo el triste por lo que le paso a perla-

-Si claro y como explicas esto- y le mostro fotos de cómo le vieron con el cadáver de perla-Y lo peor es que la violaste, ya no te reconozco Blu- Dijo el dándole la espalda y a punto de dejar solo a Blu-

-Blu le agarro el ala- Rafael yo no la mate- Dijo el llorando pero Rafael se zafo de su agarre-

-Eres un pedazo de basura- Le dijo Rafael Fríamente

_Blu se quedo llorando en el lugar que estaba _

_Pero ya es tarde ya escogiste tu decisión, me abandonaste__  
__y así cumpliste con tu misión__  
__pero yo lucho para que aunque sea pueda sentir__  
__y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir__  
__mi sentimientos hoy, se inclinan a tu vida__  
__mañana buscare un camino a la salida, pues__  
__esto me encierra en un círculo vicioso__  
__que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso_

_Blu ya no comía, ya no bebía, ya no dormía, solo lloraba, y el estaba muy desarreglado el solo recordaba esos días cuando perla existía y Blu solo pudo ver que ella era un ángel no recordaba lo malo de ella solo recordaba lo bueno, pero ahora no podía decírselo_

Perla…-Dijo él mientras seguía en su hueco llorando

_Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí__  
__me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti__  
__me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión__  
__no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón_

_El se puso a recordar que siempre quiso tener hijos con perla, y siempre pensó como iba a ser esa noche de pasión, el recordaba sus besos, sus abrazos sus noches que pasaban apegaditos y abrazados _

_Té noto bien pálida no eres la misma__  
__te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma__  
__te siento muy fría tus labios resecos__  
__inútil te ves, y sin faltarte al respecto pero__…_

_Blu decidió ir a ver el cadáver de perla una vez más, ella estaba bien pálida, le aflataba esa sonrisa que a Blu le cautivaba, Blu la toco, ella estaba muy fría, su pico reseco, para el perla se veía inútil de lo que era tan activa, pero eso no le importa a Blu, el le sigue amando_

_Eso no importa te amo como eres__  
__y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres__  
__Dios me creo para quererte a ti__  
__yo maldigo el momento en que te perdí_

_Habían pasado 1 semana de lo que murió perla, Blu creyó que ya la había superado y invito a alguien a salir esa noche, pero lo malo es que la noche no salió como lo esperado, Blu hizo el ridículo y termino con una cachetada, en cada momento no podía pensar en otra persona excepto en perla _

-Te maldigo perla- dijo el- Maldigo el momento en el que te conocí, maldigo el momento en el que te rescate, maldigo el momento en que nos peleamos, pero mas maldigo el momento en el que te perdí-

_El se fue volando a su nido a dormir solo en su maldita vida de viudo _

_Y esta pérdida es indudablemente eterna__  
__quisiera inventarme una luz moderna__  
__que alumbrara el camino de la felicidad__  
__porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad_

_Blu no pudo mas, no puede dormir, no puede comer, no puede vivir sin perla, el ya no lo soporta a si que el busca una salida más rápida, el se subió volando a su árbol, y empezó a tirarse de ahí no podía morir, solo se les rompía huesos, el ya no resistió más que termino inconsciente, cuando despertó el estaba en la clínica y estaba conectado a muchas maquinas _

-estuviste cerca Blu-Dijo el-Si no te encontrara tal vez te hubieras muerto, tienes que temer cuidado en los arboles- Ahí se fue Tulio

-maldición…-y Termino inconsciente

_Un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso__  
__yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso__  
__si crees que exagero pues lo hago por ti__  
__porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mí_

_Blu mientras estaba en la clínica no resistía mas él quería suicidarse, pero el problema es que linda y tulio venían a visitarle y el no podía morir en paz, el no podía mas y le toco seguir en su misma rutina, no comer, no dormir, solo llorar _

_Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba__  
__pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba__  
__tu pecho junto al mío el calor provocaba__  
__y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban__  
__me acuerdo de la noche en qué tú me conociste__  
__todas las caricias agradables qué me hiciste__  
__me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste__  
__diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe__  
__Pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio__  
__pues la malicia como siempre pasa se involucro__  
__y yo un ser humano como los demás seres__  
__adopte el punto débil del hombre, mujeres__  
__ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien__  
__de la pasión por exceso parecía un rehén__  
__te ahogabas en tus lagrimas y en tus sufrimientos__  
__yo no sé lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos__  
__luego escuche a todo el mundo decir__  
__que por mí la vida te ibas a destruir__  
__yo no creí en tus palabras te ignore como a un perro__  
__y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro__  
__metida en esa caja sin poderte mover__  
__todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender__  
__que fue un error no tina los ojos bien abiertos_

_Blu ya se recupero y escucho que iban a hacerle un funeral a Perla, el iba a ir el problema es que no podía pro que todos piensa que el la mato, a si que él fue a distancia, vio todo el ambiente de ahí, como todos lloraban, como todos le maldecían a él, Rafael dijo unas palabras _

-Maldito sea Blu, por quitarnos a una amiga al igual que una parte de nuestra familia, la ultima ejemplar de su especie al igual que su asesino, pero lo bueno es que ahora está descansando en paz-dicho eso todos se enfocaron en el ataúd de perla hecho de madera y ahí ella muerta, todos la bajaron al hueco mientras todos se despedían de ella, blu no pudo más y se fue de ahí

_El se fue a rumbo desconocido, desde ahí ya no se supo nunca de blu, nadie lo recuerda, nadie, solo recuerdan a perla, nadie quiere recordarlo, ya todos lo dieron por muerto, pero el sigue vivo, cuando todos se fueron, Blu se acerco al hueco donde enterraron a perla y dijo solo una frase _

_Mi amor perdóname aunque hayas muerto…_

**Fin del song fic**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, antes de irme quiero dejar que voy a continuar ''Mágicamente Enamorado'' y tal vez ''Flying love'' a sí que estén pendientes**

**Aquí abajo el link de la canción:**** /watch?v=2k2I298_svU**

**Hasta la vista  
ThunderBlu**


End file.
